The objective of this research program is to extend the application of solid state radiation dosimetry techniques to monitoring non-ionizing radiations. This includes studies aimed at improving the reliability, range, and response of thermoluminescent dosimeters, utilizing the understanding gained from the study of the lattice defect structures which determine the thermoluminescent behavior of solids. The present research program has been highly successful in extending the use of thermoluminescent dosimetry into the ultraviolet region using magnesium oxide as a direct reading dosimeter material. The potential for the use of thermoluminescence for the detection of medical ultrasound has also been demonstrated. The proposed research program includes work on the optimization of the physical form of the MgO ultraviolet dosimeters and studies on the improvement of sensitivities through impurity additions to available MgO crystalline and powder material. Also included is the further development of thermoluminescent ultrasound detection through the investigation of materials sensitive to ultrasound radiation. These developments are to be aided by studies of the mechanisms of thermoluminescence in non-ionizing regions of the spectrum. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: The Relation Between Deformation and Thermoluminescent Defect Centers in LiF (TLD-100), by L.A. DeWerd, R.P. White, R.G. Stang, and T.G. Stoebe, J. Appl. Phys. 47, 4231 (1976).